Pin-Key
Pin-Key (früher: Pingoo, auch bekannt unter dem Realnamen Upelkar) ist ein battle-rappender Pinguin, der am RBB teilnahm, sich erfolgreich für die dritte Staffel qualifizierte und diese sensationell gewann. Pin-Key im RBB: Pin-Key nahm erstmals 2015 an der dritten Staffel des RBB teil. Er reichte eine Qualifikation ein und schaffte es in die Turnierphase. Zuvor hatte er bereits versucht, sich für das BOB 2015 zu bewerben, wurde allerdings nicht in das Turnier gewählt. In der ersten Runde traf er auf Bear und Bat, die zusammen als Crew b2b auftraten, und galt trotz einigen Zuspruchs anfangs als klarer Außenseiter. Mit der Zeit wendete sich das Blatt jedoch komplett um, inzwischen stand die Mehrheit der Zuschauer hinter Pin-Key. Das Battle entschied Pin-Key, etwas überraschend, für sich, sodass er ins Achtelfinale einzog, in welchem er mit Nerazdelki erneut auf eine Crew traf. Das Battle war nach den Hinrunden unentschieden ausgegangen, sodass die Turnierveranstalterin Rali eine Rückrunde einforderte. In dieser überzeugte Pin-Key und besiegte die Papageien deutlich. Dadurch zog er ins Viertelfinale gegen Buffalo ein und besiegte diesen ebenfalls nach zwei Runden, sodass er in seinem ersten Turnier direkt ins Halbfinale einzog. Dort musste er gegen Tigress antreten. In dem Battle zeigte er erneut seine Fähigkeit, den Gegner lächerlich zu machen. Er besiegte seine Kontrahentin und stand als erster Teilnehmer im Finale, in welchem er auf GrimbarthTheBadger traf. Er besiegte auch diesen, auch aufgrund Grimbarths schwacher Hinrunde, und gewann somit im ersten Anlauf das Turnier. Im The King's Final traf er auf Leopard und ging sogar leicht favorisiert in das Battle. Nach einer starken Hinrunde konnte er die von Leopard gebrachten Anschuldigungen jedoch nur mittelmäßig kontern. In der Gesamtrechnung verlor er knapp gegen den Vorjahressieger - und zum ersten Mal überhaupt ein Battle. Zudem trat er im Mini-RBB auf, als er in einem Bonusbattle gegen den Sieger des "kleinen Turniers" Dolphin antrat. Diesen besiegte er relativ deutlich. Pin-Key galt seit dem Sieg gegen b2b als hoher Titelfavorit und verfügt seit dem Sieg über Nerazdelki einen großen Sympathiebonus im Publikum. Er gab jedoch von Anfang an, "nur aus Spaß" am Turnier teilzunehmen. Eigenschaften: Pin-Key rappt noch nicht besonders lange und wirkt daher in Sachen Flow und Ausstrahlung oft noch etwas unbeholfen. In seiner Qualifikation distanzierte er sich vom "harten Gangster-Image" vieler Kollegen und stellte sich als Pinguin-"Schuljunge" dar, den man "nicht schubsen" solle, da er "Joghurt in seinem Rucksack" trage. Er ist für seine humorvollen, naiven Texte bekannt, in denen er die Vorurteile rund um den "Gangster-Rap" thematisiert und ins Lächerliche zieht. Besonders oft parodiert er den typischen, auf drogen- und gewaltverherrlichende Inhalte fokussierten Image-Rapper: "You wanna fuck my mother? Sheesh! Don't you have an own one?" Pin-Key lebt in der Antarktis, zusammen mit seiner Familie bewohnt er einen küstennahen Eisfelsen. Er führt außerdem eine Fernbeziehung zu Puffina, einem Papageitaucher aus dem Nördlichen Polarkreis, die er im Battle gegen Nerazdelki humorvoll thematisierte. Puffina sang ihm in der Hinrunde des Battles sogar eine Bridge. Pin-Key fürchtet sich nach eigenen Angaben vor Eisbären und Orcas. Auch zu Seal ist sein Verhältnis angespannt, seit Buffalo in seiner Runde die Tatsache betonte, dieser fresse gern Pinguine. Pin-Key bediente sich im RBB eines Running Gags, die Gegner, die er besiegt hatte, in der darauffolgenden Runde als Gastpart einzuladen. So traten bis jetzt Bear und Bat (gegen Nerazdelki), Nerazdelki (gegen Buffalo) und Buffalo (gegen Tigress) als Feature an Pin-Keys Seite. Ob Tigress ihn im Finale begleitet, ist allerdings unsicher, da sie sich im Halbfinale relativ abweisend gegenüber dieser Idee geäußert hatte. Battles und Ergebnisse: Battle of the Beasts 2015 (als ''Pingo''o): * Qualifikation eingereicht, aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen b2b (9:7 für Pin-Key) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Nerazdelki (14:7 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Pin-Key) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Buffalo (15:6 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Pin-Key) * Halbfinale: Gegen Tigress (8:5 für Pin-Key) * Finale: Gegen GrimbarthTheBadger (15:7 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Pin-Key) * The King's Final: Gegen Leopard (15:12 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Leopard) Mini-RBB (mRBB) 2015: * Bonus-Battle: Gegen Dolphin (6:2 für Pin-Key) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Beti (10:5 für Pin-Key) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Puffina (7:0 für Pin-Key) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Foxx RBB 2016 (Staffel IV): * The King's Final: Gegen den Sieger des RBB 2016 Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:Antarctic Hystery Kategorie:Vogel Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:Turniersieger